En cuestión de segundos
by Roxanne90
Summary: Harry quería que le hiciera burbujas de colores aquella noche, como muchas otras noches atrás... mini mini fic, muy triste...reviews please!


_Y vuelvo de nuevo, sin saber si colgar este mini fic que me llevaba rondando la cabeza unos días y que me traía desquiciada, para al final escribirlo y estar escribiendo aquí. Vengo con este tema porque en el séptimo libro esta secuencia se vive desde la cabecita (demente) de Voldemort, y me pregunté que podían estar sintiendo James y Lily a la vez que todo sucedía. Tal vez sea todo algo irreal y en realidad cuando estás a punto de morir no puedas pensar demasiado, pero era una idea y aquí está. Me encantaría que me dejaráis algún review, por unas cuantas razones. a) si me decís algunos de mis errores o pensáis que pueda haberme equivocado en algo, me ayudáis mucho (críticas constructivas) xD, b) animáis un huevazo, en serio (sobre todo si os ha gustado), c) me hacéis feliz. Prometo contestar los reviews en el proximo capítulo de Entre Leones y Serpientes.Y a partir de ahí no pido nada mas...xD bueno niños y niñas espero que os guste que aunque sea corto os llegue y perdonad si soy muy mala o muy cruel escribiendo esto. Un besazo. Roxy_

_**Disclaimer**: todo esto es de JK Rowling y la Warner asociados...y todo eso._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))9

Harry quería que le hiciera burbujas de colores aquella noche, como muchas otras noches atrás. Es un niño muy avispado, muy travieso y con los ojos de Lily, esos enormes ojos verdes que me recuerdan a ella cada vez que los miro. Creo que cuando vaya a Hogwarts será muy parecido a mí, a Sirius o a Remus, aunque con la bondad y la tranquilidad de Lily. Ellos dos son mi vida, mi mundo, y por ello el hecho de que pudieran sufrir algún daño hizo que se me congelara la sangre en las venas cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Lily cogió a Harry y yo dejé la varita en el sofá, el hechizo fidelio nos ocultaba y yo confiaba plenamente en Peter, nuestro pequeño amigo. Aún así, al dejar la varita fuera de mi alcance sentí un pequeño estremecimiento, con los tiempos que corrían no era prudente ir desarmado, a pesar de que yo me aburría mortalmente sin poder salir de casa ni para comprar el pan. Así que justo y cuando llegué al recibidor me dispuse a dar media vuelta para recogerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo fue desde que vi como se abría la puerta de par en par golpeando la pared, y desde que lo vi entrar. Grité a Lily que huyera, que cogiera a Harry y se fuera, que yo lo detendría, aunque sabía que eso no iba a ser posible y de que disponía de muy poco tiempo. Si soy sincero jamás pensé morir así, desarmado, sin ninguna oportunidad de defenderme a mí y a mi familia, sin siquiera luchar, pero sin duda lo que más me dolió y sorprendió fue darme cuenta de que Peter nos había traicionado cruelmente, de que él era el traidor y no Remus como Sirius creía. Ese pensamiento me llenó por un segundo de una rabia descontrolada. Además no me había despedido de Harry, mi hijo, mi amado hijo, ni de la mujer que me había enamorado, la mujer que amaría incluso más allá de la muerte, mi Lily. Pensar en ellos y en que jamás volvería a verlos fue para mí mucho peor que la muerte, esa muerte que se dirigía imponente hacia mí en forma de rayo verde y me arrebataba una jovencísima vida, a mis 21 años, y pudiendo disfrutar mucho más tiempo de aquello que más amaba en el mundo: Lily y Harry. Ya no podría verlo crecer, no podría tener más hijos con mi esposa, ni siquiera podríamos envejecer juntos y contarles a nuestros nietos viejas historias en el jardín. Ni siquiera podría despedirme de Sirius, mi hermano, mi gran amigo, ni de Remus, aunque independiente, siempre leal.

Fue rápido, sencillo, y todo se volvió oscuro. Ya no sentía nada, solo pena y tristeza por no ver a la pelirroja que tanto quería y a mi niño, y todo desapareció de mi mente.

James estaba jugando con Harry, y yo me sentí algo aliviada al verlo allí, despreocupado, tumbado en el sofá y al parecer olvidándose un segundo de que estaba confinado en una casa de la que no podía salir por su propio bien. Últimamente no lo estaba pasando bien, lo notaba irascible, a veces hosco y turbado. Y no lo culpo para nada, porque yo también me siento así. Pero cuando creo que me voy a volver loca sin ver la luz del sol o andar unos kilómetros fuera de este hogar, pienso en lo que podría pasarnos si saliéramos. Morir. A mí no me importaría morir con tal de que James y Harry vivieran, con tal de salvarles la vida, ellos son mi mundo y si algo malo les pasara… yo jamás volvería a ser la misma Lily de ahora. Desde que empecé a salir con James, me fui enamorando cada día un poco más de él. Nuestra boda fue el día más feliz 

de mi vida, y tener a Harry…fue el mejor regalo que nunca pude tener. Es esa pequeñita y traviesa parte de James y mía. Sirius está encantado con ser su padrino, y Remus, a pesar de que últimamente no lo veamos mucho, también se ha encandilado con él…y no es para menos. Sin embargo Peter es distinto. O por lo menos está más cambiado. Anda nervioso de un lado para otro y nos mira a todos con cara de culpabilidad. Estuve de acuerdo con Sirius en que era el más apropiado para ser el guardián, pues nadie creería que habíamos confiado nuestra vida al más débil de nuestros amigos, mientras que todos perseguirían a Sirius incansablemente. En parte me dolió poner en peligro las vidas de dos buenos amigos, pero Sirius jamás cedería a dejar de estar en el ojo del peligro. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que Harry duerma, James también parece algo cansado y esta noche hay sesión de mimos doble por ser un padre tan bueno, valiente y atractivo.

Cojo al niño en brazos y James me besa. El vello se me eriza, siempre consigue turbarme con sus besos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera hace ya unos años.

Comienzo a subir las escaleras y cuando voy por la mitad del camino un fuerte estruendo me detiene. Me giro lo justo para ver como la puerta se abre bruscamente y tras ella aparece una alta figura vestida de negro. Es él. Y James está solo, sin varita, cara a cara. Me grita que corra, que me esconda y huya con Harry, yo vacilo unos segundos porque no quiero dejarlo allí solo, pero mi instinto protector de madre hace que suba rápidamente las escaleras y entre corriendo en el cuarto de Harry, mientras un resplandor verdoso se hace presa de las blancas paredes. Oigo un golpe sordo y un trozo de mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, me deja sin aire. James, mi James, ha muerto. Pongo a Harry en la cuna y a duras penas consigo amontonar unas cuantas cajas en la puerta. Me vuelvo de nuevo a mi hijo, de pie en la cuna, que me mira sonriente, ajeno al peligro. Lo cojo y lo agarro con fuerza contra mi pecho, protegiéndolo, mientras una fuerte sacudida lanza las cajas por la habitación y la puerta se abre violentamente. Voldemort me dice que me aparte, que no sea insensata y que puedo sobrevivir, que quiere a mi hijo. ¿qué me aparte? ¿Qué me deja vivir? ¿qué clase de madre dejaría que mataran a su hijo para salvar su propia vida? Jamás dejaré que le haga daño, a mi Harry no, a lo único que me ata a este mundo no. Le imploro que me coja a mí, que me mate, que me tome a mí pero a Harry no, estoy demasiado asustada para enfrentarme a él, y desarmada. Además solo deseo protegerlo de aquel malvado ser que acaba de destrozar mi vida, mi familia. Un breve silencio me indica cual será su siguiente paso. Beso a Harry en el pelo azabache, igualito al de James, lo miro a esos ojos tiernos, que ahora me devuelven la mirada entre asustados y confundidos. Y yo deseo que viva, que viva y ame la vida por encima de todas las cosas, que crezca sano, que tenga amigos, que se enamore y sea feliz. Que haga todo lo que a James y mí nos han arrebatado. Dejo a Harry en la cuna y me vuelvo lentamente, él me insta a que me aparte una vez más, pero yo me niego, hay lágrimas pero determinación en mis ojos, y entonces el rayo verde surca la habitación e impacta en mi pecho. Todo se vuelve oscuro y ya no puedo escuchar ni el fuerte estruendo que hay en la habitación al ser medio destruida por la maldición fallida que Voldemort lanza a Harry ni ver el caos en que todo ha quedado. Pero sonrío, allá donde quiera que esté, porque sé que Harry está vivo, y que pronto volveré a ver a James.

...


End file.
